Unexpected Romance
by JoJo Dragons
Summary: Solangelo. Rated M for smut/lemon. Warning: My first ever attempt. There's a knock and outside Will's dormitory door is an uneasy looking Nico. What is it Nico wants to talk about? They aren't together so it isn't that. Does he not want to be friends? Who was it that saved them from being discovered by Will's friends?


_**AN: Hi! I wrote this for my friend because I rp killed her. In my defence she scared the schist out of me. So, I hope you like it! Also, I managed to fail at making a mug cake. A freaking mug cake, you only add milk to mug cakes. I ran out of milk, spilt the milk and hid the fact it was undercooked under squirty cream. I'm amazing I know XD. I'm not gonna babble much and I hope you enjoy, also, just so you know, I wrote this and I am *looks around then leans forward* Below fourteen (I'm not fourteen) and a girl and (obviously) a virgin so please understand all I have to go on is the lemon fanfics I've read, but please be honest with any reviews! :) Also, thank my friend Kemeika for the title :) (she's one of my lemon goddess friends XD my friends are alarmingly smart at this...-they have read not done they are around my age)**_

 **Unexpected Romance**

There was a knock on Will's dormitory door, it didn't sound urgent but rather hesitant. Signing, Will dragged himself from the comfy chair he'd been doing his homework in.

Tiredly, he trudged to the door and managed to open it.

All sleepiness was drained from him for standing in front of him was Nico di Angelo, his best friend and crush looking uncharacteristically nervous.

"H-hey Will." Nico greeted him, his hand running through his black hair, "can I come in?"

Will had been too focused on becoming a tomato and a goldfish to realise he was standing in the way.

"Huh oh, sure! Sorry." Will replied then just as awkwardly shuffled out the way as Nico entered.

Nico refused to look up as he walked over the Will's bed and sat down.

"So...what do you need?" Will questioned with sunny smile which was really a nervous one as he rifled through his clothes.

Nico was silent for a moment or two before he spoke again as Will pulled out a clean t -shirt.

"Will, we need to talk."

Will froze, they weren't together so they couldn't break up so why did Nico say that. Maybe he didn't want to be friends anymore.

Worrying and thinking of a million and one scenarios wouldn't help.

"Okay, what about?" Will replied with a question as he walked over to Nico whilst trying to tug off his current t-shirt.

Suddenly, cold hands encased his own and helped him; soon he was free from the cotton prison.

But before he could put his clean t-shirt on, the cold hands took it from him and dropped it on the floor.

Confused, Will looked up; Nico was standing in front of him quite close. Will looked at Nico's dark brown, almost black, eyes and found them to be swirling tornados of unidentified emotions.

Nico brought his hand up again and traced Will's muscles. He shivered and leaned into Nico's touch.

Nico passed over a particularly sensitive spot, causing Will to gasp. He paused then back tracked across Will's chest to the spot that had made him gasp.

Nico's finger swirled around growing closer each time as his other hand trailed down the centre of his chest.  
Will bit back a moan as Nico's finger reached its destination, then realised where the other was going and his eyes widened.  
Much to Will's dismay, Nico stopped his hand before it left his chest, before it landed lower and he finally looked up at Will the tomato.

Before Will could say anything, Nico stepped forward and curled his arm around Will's neck, gently pulling him down then crash their lips together, pressing himself against Will.

Once Will got over his shock, he wrapped his arms around Nico's lower back, pulling him up slightly as Nico moved his hand to tug at Will's hair. There was nothing Will could do to stop the moan escape him this time, he could feel Nico smirking.

That's when Nico's hand reminded Will of its presence, and where. As Nico fiercely kissed Will, his hand slipped lower onto Will's hardening erection, then proceeded to undo his button. But before Nico could pull down the zip, Will moved his hands from Nico's hips and tugged at Nico's black t-shirt. Nico got the message and broke off the kiss for a split second to yank it off and discarded it on the floor next to Will's, then brought both hands to cup Will's face, standing on his toes and kissed him once more. After a moment or two, his hands returned to their previous positions, forcefully pulling down Will's trouser zip.

Will groaned when Nico's hand gave a squeeze to Will's erection, then hooked his fingers in the trouser's belt loops, tugging them down as he nibbled affectionately on Will's bottom lip.

Soon, Will's trousers where around his ankles, about to step out of them, as Nico undid his. As soon as they were stripped down to their boxers, Will pushed Nico onto his bed, attempting to push him down onto his back, but Nico grabbed his shoulders and swung his leg over him, effectively flipping him and then straddling his hips.

Placing his hands on either side of Will's head, Nico leaned down and Will could feel his hot breath on his ear.

"Sei un bel sole." Nico whispered before running his finger down him once more, causing shivers to rattle his spine and him to release a shaky breath. This time, the finger didn't stop until it had entered the only thing left on his body; Nico looked up at him, silently asking permission.

Will nodded his head slightly, too aroused to do much more. He gasped loudly when Nico's cold fingers slid down, stroking him. He moaned in pleasure, but pouted when Nico withdrew his hand.

Nico let a small chuckle escape his lips as he tapped Will's hips, sliding his hands underneath, squeezing Wills behind slightly. His eyes widened and he went even redder as he lifted his hips.

Nico leaned down and dragged down Will's boxers, when they were clear of his hips, he gently kissed Wills erection then continued pulling them down until they were free.

Without hesitation, Nico removed his own boxers then crawled back up Will's chest, his tongue sloping up to Will's mouth until he tangled it inside with Will's. Hungrily kissing they grinded their bare hips together, hands tugging on each other's hair.

Nico started kissing along Will's jaw line, subtly making his way down Will's neck and along his collarbone. Will couldn't help but moan and sigh in pure pleasure. Nico stared sucking and nibbling on a particularly sensitive spot, causing Will to shudder as a dark bruise started to form.

Satisfied, Nico continued kissing all the way down until he reached a very hard part of Will, running his tongue down it experimentally. Will's hips bucked upwards in response as he released the loudest moan yet.

"Nico..." Will murmured his voice full of sleepy lust. Nico wanted his name in Will's mouth, he didn't know why, it just felt so right and turned him on even more if it were possible when he said it like that.

Nico flicked his tongue around the rim before taking it in his mouth, snaking his tongue inside.

"Nico...Nico..." Will repeated, his voice becoming slowly louder as he came closer.

With a smirk, Nico started twirling his tongue around inside as he gripped Will's thighs, his hips bucking involuntarily as Nico rubbed circles and occasionally squeezing the tanned flesh.

Nico's head started bobbing backwards and forwards, pushing further into him, taking him in his mouth then pulling back, going faster and faster each time. Uncontrollable moans refused to stop and Will fiercely grabbed Nico's hair, yanking it, trying to make it go faster. Nico moaned into his orgasm and Will couldn't hold it anymore, he was on the verge of-

"Nico...I'm coming, Nico, shit." Will whimpered as he finally came into Nico's mouth, still floating on cloud nine.

Nico swallowed, forcing it down his throat before he climbed back up Will's sweaty chest. Will grabbed his hips when he wrapped his arms around his neck once more.

Shyly, Will wrapped his hand around Nico's erection and squeezed gently, it earned a groan from the son of Hades. Will started squeezing faster, rubbing his hand up and down simultaneously. Obviously, Nico being from the 30s meant it didn't take much to get him flustered, instantly, he was moaning just as Will had done, though he didn't speak to Will's slight dismay, but made up for it with the look of pure bliss covering his face.

Nico gasped as he came on Wills chest, flopping down onto him with a small splat that caused Will to chuckle slightly through their panting.

"Ti amo così tanto sole." Nico breathed. Will wrapped his arms around his Ghost King.

"That was...wow." Will spoke up to the ceiling, Nico nodded, humming in response, "I love you too Neeks, I don't want to ruin the mood or anything, but what did you want to talk about?" Will questioned innocently.

Nico laughed, it rang around the room, happily bouncing off the walls.

"Actions speak louder than words, now shut up and let me enjoy the moment Sunshine."

Unfortunately, there was a knock on the door as the sound of footsteps grew closer, the bickering indicated they were Lou, Cecil and some of their mortal friends. Will's eyes widened as he shot to his feet, accidentally knocking Nico onto the floor, naked and tangled in the bed sheets.

Will sprinted to the bathroom and jumped under the shower for a second before running out, steaming as he dried son of Apollo style as Nico calmly tugged on some of Will's clean clothes.

"Will, calm down and put these on." Nico gave Will the contents of his draw as he quickly straightened the room.

There was a second knock on the door as Wills friends reached it.

"You look cute in my clothes, now go!" Will whisper yelled as his hand made contact with the doornob.

"Good, I'm keeping them Solace." Nico replied before jumping backwards into the shadows, instantly falling though them to Zeus knows where.

Will twisted the nob open and glanced at himself briefly in the mirror, he looked presentable, until his eyes fell on a dark bruise half showing on his collarbone. _Oh crap._

*0oOo0*

"Did you get it?"

"Yes, of course I did!"

"Did they make it out?"

"Thankfully, well done for that Bro."

"Nah, I only saved their naked behinds, but you got that all recorded Bro. You're the real hero here."

"Thanks Bro."

"It's the truth Bro."

"Let's go watch it Bro."

"Totally Bro."

"Should we invite the other Bro's Bro?"

"Sure Bro."

 _ **AN: Well? What'd ya think?**_


End file.
